


What About The Future?

by gaialux



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve in the year 3010, and Fry knows he has finally found someplace he fits in on the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About The Future?

**Author's Note:**

> Futurama does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

The grass is cold against Fry's back, but with a swift turn he is able to forget it. By staring into Leela's face, he is able to forget everything.

"You've been here ten years now, Fry," Leela says to him in a voice that wasn't above a whisper.

"I know."

It doesn't felt like it. Everything has gone by so fast; he still remembers walking out of that cryonics tank and seeing Leela. Yeah, he'd thought she looked strange. Yeah, he'd even been a little frightened of her. But it hadn't taken long for him to look past that, and realize how beautiful she really was.

He rolls onto his back and looked up at the stars. "It's so big."

"What? The universe?" she asks. "It's not, really – we've been to the end, remember?"

"I know." He reaches a hand behind his head and props himself up. "But before I came to the future, we never even thought that was possible. The universe was this hidden place we just dreamed about." He lets his arm fall and rests red hair back on the grass. "I kinda miss it."

"I don't know what that'd be like," Leela admits, "But I did grow up thinking I came from some undiscovered Cyclops planet out there. I guess I know what it's like to have some yearning for discovery." A smile ghosts over her lips. "Maybe that's why I became a spaceship captain."

"Universe is lucky to have you."

In the distance, a countdown begins. People starting their yells with the word "TEN..." and the rocket ship blast-off goes from there. As the "ONE!" is yelled and fireworks begin, Fry feels Leela move in closer to him and he puts his arm around her shoulder, nuzzling into her purple hair and sighing.

"Happy new year," he whispers into its sweet smell.

"Any resolutions?" she asks, voice muffled by his shirt and Fry shivers when her breath invades his skin.

"None," he replies, because Fry knows that resolutions are pointless and never solved.

"Not even a future with me?" Leela asks, and looks up at him with the smile that makes Fry feel like he's falling in slow motion.

"I'll just screw it up," he says, "So I wanna live in the moment. With you. Under the stars."

That is the only thing he has been certain of ever since he found himself falling for Leela. It took him a long time to get here, and he is never going to let himself give up on it. Not now. He'd just cling on, like the way his arms were now pulling Leela closer.

"How much longer do you think the future goes on for?" he asks, not sure if he wants an answer – or if there even is one.

"You think there's something better out there?" she asks with a bit of a laugh.

"Nah." Truth is, he doesn't think it's possible for there to be something better in the world. This was the best time he could ever be alive.

"Do you miss the past?"

"No."

He feels her cling tighter to his jacket, her breath moving up to his neck where she plants a kiss and just holds it there while he pulls her closer, closer.

"Leela, I couldn't imagine being in a better place. This time, it's where I fit in. Couldn't fit in anywhere else. Not without you."

"Makes you sound too dependent, you know that?" her words aren't harsh when guided with a laugh, and he takes no offence from them.

"Guess I am." He cups her cheeks and brings up her face to look into her eye. "I love you. I could never love anyone in the past as much as I love you now." Then he kisses her, because it seems like the only thing left to do.


End file.
